left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Griffin County
Griffin County is a rural county just outside of the city of Savannah near the town of Rayford where the Dark Carnival campaign takes place in Left 4 Dead 2. History This county is located in a rural suburban area outside the town of Rayford in the state of Georgia. It is an open grass county filled with foilage and has a gorge/ridge with a small creek that runs through it. There is also the main interstate highway where busy cars and trucks would drive to and from Savannah, Atlanta, and Rayford (to the Rayford Port for shipping). The main tourist attraction in the area is the Whispering Oaks Amusement Park along with the Whispering Oaks Motel where tourists can spend the night. Current Status When the Infection took over Savannah, CEDA moved and set up an evacuation center at the Whispering Oaks Amusement Park's Peach Pit Stadium. Interstate 16 was used by refugees fleeing Savannah and Rayford trying to get to the evacuation center; however, due to the large numbers of vehicles streaming out of the city and town, the highway quickly became gridlocked, and those stuck in the traffic jam were sitting ducks for the Infected. Further up the highway, several sleeping bags and discarded suitcases can be seen lying on the road, most likely belonging to people who had left their cars and slept on the road as they could drive no further due to the traffic jam. CEDA had the military set up a checkpoint at the Whispering Oaks Motel where they blocked the highway and destroyed the bridge which forced civilians to proceed through the checkpoint where they maintained control and protected the refugees from the infection. The Survivors have escaped Rayford with the help from the original Survivors and arrived to a vehicle-jammed highway. Since they cannot drive their stock car past the vehicles to the Whispering Oaks Amusement Park evacuation site, they abandon it and proceed on foot. They pass by several abandoned cars, trucks, and buses and exit the highway and take the off ramp heading towards the Whispering Oaks Motel. They search the motel rooms for supplies and navigate their way around to get past the barricaded road and down the ridge to the creek below. Once they pass through the water, they head back up the hill and arrive at the front entrance of the Whispering Oaks Amusement Park. Landmarks in Griffin County *Interstate 16 *Whispering Oaks Motel *Gorge/Ridge *Whispering Oaks Amusement Park Gallery Griffin County 2.jpg|The abandon cars on the highway that seem to go on... Griffin County 3.jpg|The interstate that got congested with cars as people rushed to escape. Griffin County 4.jpg|More abandon vehicles that block the highway; however, a nearby exit ramp is left clear. Notes *This area was patrolled by the local County Sheriff's Department as some of its patrol cars can be seen. *This is the second county the Survivors must go through, the first being the original Survivors making their way through Whitney County in the DLC Crash Course. *The highway is somehow blocked by a chain-linked fence to prevent the Survivors from heading backwards; however, it is unknown how it got there and how they got the stock car past it. *This time, the Jimmy Gibbs Jr. car is seen to have taken damage and blood splatter from the Infected when they were rammed by the vehicle. *Two billboard ads can be seen advertising events that would occur later in the campaign. **One displaying the Whispering Oaks Amusement Park, the setting for chapters 2 through 5. **The second displaying The Midnight Riders, which is the featured band for the finale. Category:Left 4 Dead 2 Category:Dark Carnival Category:Locations